


Confine

by TitularTyrant



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama & Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitularTyrant/pseuds/TitularTyrant
Summary: Zim is back on Earth after many years and is trying to make himself a life. He knows that his whole mission was a lie to get rid of him and is just done with everything. Dib is nowhere to be found so boredom is common. But one day life got spun on to its head thanks to that worm.Might rework for writing style has changed in the chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally today was the last day the almighty ZIM has to be in this human Hell hole. No more of the human brain riot facility called school. Zim was finally free to go back to the armada. If he could never see this planet if would be to soon. Graduation was just ended an hour ago. So at the moment he was at the after party looking like normal human being and stealing all the sweets from the refreshment tables the only food on this planet that a great and supreme Irken could eat. This didn’t upset the Irken at all for sweets were basically for the higher ups in his society since it was rare to find sugar. And it did not disappoint for he fell in love with sweets immediately. He kept Dib stink up for hours during his first sugar high, Zim was basically an over dramatic child who needs attention 24/7 most of the time so if you make said child hyper it was a bad mix. But Dib was nice when Zim crashed and he let him sleep on dib’s sofa instead of walking home. Speaking of the bobblehead man where is he, Zim saw him earlier near the exit. So Zim left in a search the stench child to go bug him. And he could only guess that Dib was outside somewhere, off to the door then. Over the years we have actually grown quite close to each other. My tallest told me that I was no longer here to invade but only to search and find valuable information like a spy. I the mighty Zim was confused at first but they then said that they wanted to be helping me out when I invaded this planet. I tried to argue with them that I was the only one capable to destroy and conquer this planet. But they persuaded me with the promise of the armada at my command. So I gave in to their pleas and switched missions. It took awhile to stop actually trying to take over. But l did eventually stop and during that time l and Dib learned more about each other, both did it for science and information gathering of course. But sooner or later it turned into genuine affection. We practically became inseparable tough we saw each other as rivals still and 50% of the time we were having a snark battle and the rest of the time it was us goofing of and showing each other dumb stuff. As I ended my reminiscing I opened the back door.

Exiting the High school with relative ease. Zim looking around the parking lot and saw no traces of the paranormal enthusiast. It was a crisp and cool night. The moon was full and the stars shined brightly. “But no Dib to be seen,” Zim thought “Well you are the almighty ZIM!! That earth stink can’t be too hard to find and he is my ride home so you must find him.” Zim sighs out in annoyance and started walking. “The old school is not even a five minute walk from here and it would be rather silent. A great place to start.”

Zim’s prediction was correct, Dib stink supreme was at the old school on the top of the jungle gym. The Dib has grown a lot over the years, Zim and him used to be the same height but that was no more. Dib was 6,8 feet tall while Zim was 4,11. Zim was the shortest person in his class and when standing next to Dib it showed even more and this was the cause of much teasing. “Well used to until I broke someone’s wrist.” Zim smirked. Zim approached silently as possible trying to surprise the meat vesile. Climbing the gym of monkeys very stealthy like a ninja who was the sneakiest of all or a predator hunting its prey. Zim then lunged at his prey screeching his name as he did so, “DIB!!” l was almost knocked off if not for Dib catching a bar.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The shit Zim.” you shout and turn to stare back at him. Zim the bane of your existence is right behind you looking to fake innocence. It doesn't work and he looks more constipated if anything. “Well if you were not so ignorant of Zim’s actions then this would of never happened.” he snarks. You smile at him as he gets up to stand and puffs up his chest. In the moonlight his features are clear and visible. The “new” wig he has worn since the 10th grade the thing was to try to fit in even more since everyone was changing there looks. But it only made him look like a girl. It was now long and down to the fact he was too lazy to put it up in any fashion. The tunic he wore almost everyday was now a shirt and his skin tight leggings were now loose pants. He also grew slightly which made him ecstatic at first since he was above average height to an Irken. But 4’11ft for a human male at the age of 18 is rather below average. While I’m very much above average at 6’8ft tall and still growing I was the tallest in my class and I shoved it in Zim’s face often. Though he would often comment how the height only accentuated my big headedness and how skinny I am so Zim could easily snap me like a twig. Then it would lead to us picking at each other and laughing at how ridiculous we would get. 

“Hey snap out of whatever you are thinking of Dib stink, Zim what’s attention.”, Zim shakes my body bringing me back into reality from my reminiscing. The little alien in front of me just never seems to stop talking sometimes. “So what on earth does the MIGHTY Zim want to bludgeon my ears with today?”, I snark at him. But Zim seems to not notice the insult and started up his little speech, oh to joy. “Well Dib,” Zim said. “I know that you know this by now but the the great and mighty Zim will be leaving tomorrow back to the Armada. And since this is such a sorrowful moment in your life since I will be gone! But do not worry dear flesh worm I will allow you to entrain the Zim for last few hours ZIM in in your presences.”, He beamed. I rolled my eyes of course he was going to act like you forgot all about how you both agreed to this a few days ago. “Well,” I say “ I do have the night planned out for us but you have to get off my back first so we can head out to my car.” 

Zim seems to fling himself off the jungle gym in excitement. And started to hop in place as I got down. He was grinning ear to ear, well Zim has no ears but it still was able to describe how wide his smile is. As soon as both of my feet were on the ground he grabbed onto my arm and started to drag me towards my car. I don’t bother to break free of his hold, he was insanely strong for a person of his stature but it was probably because he is an alien. You are fine with it any way you were just as excited as he but you knew what was going in blind. You just always loved having control of a situation and you could get that easily with Zim if he was interested in a thing and wants to know more. So you get dragged and smile the whole way because you can’t wait to see his reaction to everything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You the great and powerful Zim are jumping up and down your seat while eating the last of your ice cream. I was so happy when Dib pulled over to the frozen confections store to get the icy goodness. I was ecstatic when I was allowed to get the largest surviving size. So I was now nearing the top of a hill and the car was slowly coming to a stop. When I get out of the car Dib was rooting through the back of it gathering items. When he looks up and sees me he smiles at you and l can’t help but to return it. “Go find a spot with flat ground so I can set up there.” Dib spoke. I stare at him quizzically but go along with it just to know what was happening sooner. 

The ground placement was rather easy to find and I just stood there cold waiting for Dib. When I start to wonder when he was coming or not he came into view and you could not stop yourself from laughing at the sight. He was carrying way too much and looked as if he could fall over at any second. You walk over and grab some things from his arms with much protest from him saying he could “handle it”. “Well, mister strong man if I let you keep that up you would’ve thrown out your back. I’m sorry for being such a lovely person and helped you, next time I’ll let you get hurt.” Zim snarks out smugly. “Well if there was a next time that is.” I think and immediately push the thought from my head. Now was not the time to be thinking this way. Stupid human emotions making you soft and care for the male in front of you. I smirk at him quickly to cover up that brief thought but by the frown on his face I can tell he thought of something similar you look at him and was not going to leave any time soon.  
“Unlike you…”  
Well that was not helpful at all. “Hey Dib! Are we just gonna stand here all night like standy things or are we gonna do something?” I ask. That knocks him out of his trance that he was in. He looks at you and smirks, “Well then show me the spot you found if you can still find it scatterbrains.” My eyes narrow at him then turn heel with a huff to lead him over to the flat ground. I can hear him giggling at me from behind and start to smile.

Dib went all out tonight apparently. He laid down a blanket set down a basket full of random sugary snacks in it. He had a fuck ton of other blankets as well for us to bundle ourselves in. And a huge box full of something, THE SURPRIZE!! “Well that’s about it,,,” Dib spoke, “What do you think Zim? Is it up to the high and mighty Irken’s standards?” 

He stood with pride at the scene in front of him Dib never seems to smile the wide in your whole time of knowing him. I look at him full of glee and can’t stop staring at him. I sometimes wish you two were able to become friends sooner so you both could of enjoyed each other's weirdness for longer. Not just use it as a ploy to my schemes or as a weakness. But I fine with enjoying his need for self worth now when you can bond over it. I flop down on the huge pile of blankets and respond with a curt nod. Dib laughs at you once again and you flip him off, which only makes him laugh harder. Then next thing I know he flopped on top of me and started to crush you. I wheezed out and started to squirm underneath him trying to get out. But the Dib stink grabbed ahold of you and rolled over so that you were on top of him. This was nice, just to goof off and not care about anything. I feel happy and sadly it shall all be over soon. But the evening was just getting started and it wouldn’t be over any time soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIREWORKS!!!!!  
That was the surprise and you could not get enough of it. The light show produced by these things always memorized me , and I doubt that they will even cease to draw awe from myself ever. The colors cascading across the sky were full of so much energy that it made you just marvel at it. At this point in time it was all you could think about as Dib lit the fuse to each one send up more colored fire into the air while you were bundled up in a mountain of blankets.  
You loved it.  
It was warm now and I could see the grin on Dib’s face when he sent a firework up to the stars. It was a rare sight to see Dib actually not caring about the million little thoughts in his head and just to enjoy the moment as it is. Which made you smile a little wider if that was even possible. The fact that he could relax around you after years of constant surveillance of your every action made you feel warm. Or it could be the blankets, it is most likely the blankets. But you could care less and would be fine with either option. The lights cascading across the sky drew them both into their spectacle and they were not going to be free from its glory anytime soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed and the lights were no more. The two of you were just lazing about on the grass eating what remained in the basket. Both of you were in silence until Dib spoke up.  
“So… you are going back to the armada soon.” Dib spoke of the obvious truth, of course you were that was the whole point of this escapade. You respond by nodding your head and giving him a look with you hope looks more annoyed than confused. “Well I know that of course but it seems a little to surreal. We’ve seen each other everyday for years and by tomorrow i might never ever in a million years see…” Dib stops mid sentence just to gaze in your direction. His eyes seemed tense and worried. Zim doesn't like his expression, and you wish for it too go away. “ I just want to make sure that we leave each other on good terms so you and your weird alien race don’t come knocking at my door.” Well fuck Dib now.  
“ I the MIGHTY and POWERFUL ZIM!!! Shall not take over your pathetic dirt rock. It would just waste the MIGHTY IRKEN’S supplies. Anyway it's not like I can any more any way.” you announce to snark at him. Dib was being ridiculous for he already knew of his mission change but it still worried him. Dib spoke up again “I know that but I just want to keep myself on the safe side, you know to cover all my bases. Make sure you don’t turn around and say ‘ha ha ha I the Great and Mighty ZIM has deceived the stink worm and I will take over your puny planet!! Mwahaha!!!’ that would suck really hard. And I would have had failed to protect the earth! And I could’ve stopped it if not for you been a sneaky, lying cheat. So yeah I maybe over doing things because you can't lie for shit but it is still a possibility that I must become prepared for no matter what. It is my duty to protect this planet.” Dib jumped up and spun to face towards you completely. You were startled from the sudden action but quickly gain composure and stare at him with wide eyes. “And so I got a charm for you that will hex you if you ever try to conquer the earth.” You stare quizzically at Dib as he rummages through his pockets to pull out a stone hanging from a silver chain. The thing sparkled in the night drawing your eyes to it like a tiny winged cloth eater to a burning thing. “Well it is also work kind of like a charm in general since it is a moonstone so it will make sure you're healthy and safe, all that good stuff. But if of you do decide to backstab me it will hex you... I think?”  
Knowing him and the places he goes to to get these things the likelihood of it working was a 50/50 split on if it will work or not, but you guess that it won't because even he is unsure of it working. But you take it into your hands anyway. The gem was frigid to the touch but the smoothness of the gem made you want to keep touching it. The chain seems rather sturdy so you swing it around a few times while Dib looks on dumbstruck.  
“WHAT!!!”, Dib screeched. “ I literally told you this was to curse you. Why? I had this whole speech planned out to convince you to take and shit but nooo. You have to just take it as soon as you see it. These things usually take you forever to even go along with. Is it just because it’s shiny?” You respond to this with a nod.  
“Well at least I’m going to wear it for you so be grateful and help me put this on.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But this was many years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

“BEEP BEEP BEEP” Zim lazily raises his hand to stop the sound protruding from his alarm. He fussed over the fact it was way too early for any mortal to be awake. But he was and he had to go to work. He slowly raised from his warm and comfortable pod to get dressed. His gaze idly crossed over the room. It was a mess clothing, paper and bits from mechanical contraptions were scattered about the room with little a care. His sleeping pod behind him in the corner of the room. He had a dresser near the door and walk in closet. It was not much for the almighty Zim but it had to suffice. So Zim started to head to said closet but got tripped by a stray wire. Zim grumbled getting up he barely had any room to walk and he knew that he should probably clean this mess up soon. But, he preferred to believe it was his own little obstacle course and that justified it existence for Zim, so it shall stay another day.

Zim maneuvered towards his closet to grab his uniform for work. It really wasn’t a uniform so to say but he had to wear the damned black vest. But the rest was free for Zim’s choosing. So he grabbed a red sweater that still smelled ok...ish and some jeans. He carefully placed these human cloth things on his alien frame trying not to touch his PAK in the process. He started to the door to his room when a blue sparkle on his dresser caught his attention. His dresser was covered it had his wig, his contacts and with trinkets from his past adventures. Some frames of the past life he wished to go back to. But the most prominent item on this dresser was a moonstone pendant. A smile wormed its way onto Zim’s lips as he quickly slid the necklace over his head. Zim held the blue stone in his hand and grazed the smooth surface. Then he put on both wig and contacts with the muscle memory of years it was almost like second nature for him. Zim then opened the door and left closing the door behind him.

As Zim headed down stairs he could smell waffles being made. Zim grumbled at this new development. Gir must be up and if he left without getting at least one of his food made for him, Gir would react violently and throw the biggest temper tantrum known to man. Zim quietly moved from room to room in the hopes to avoid eating the robots pastries. But luck was not his side for as soon as he the front door in arms reach Gir’s head popped into the room. Just great. “Morin master,” Gir screeched running towards Zim with a dopey grin across his face as he hugged Zim’s legs. “I made WAFFLES!!!!” Zim forced a smile upon his lips to seem happy at this. Zim knew Gir was trying to help and he was far less of a hassle than he was when they first came to the Earth. But he was still idiotic and could unintentionally kill him with the food he procures. But as well Gir was the only thing that has stayed with him through thick and thin. Even when they learned what was really going on with this mission he didn’t leave him when Zim did nothing but whine and lay about for months. So Zim followed the crazy little robot to the kitchen with a mask of happiness and a secret prayer to live that said robot did not notice.

Zim escaped the robot’s never ending buffet with the excuse of work. Sure it took 15 mins for that excuse to work and he was given a lunch bag full of the stuff but was free and that’s all that matters. His first move was to dispose the bag in the trash when he enter his place of work. A quaint little comic book shop that didn’t pay much but had very convenient hours most of the time but today was not one one them. It was his day to open up shop And that meant getting up early to get there on time. The place had a shipment for later that he had to help unload which was annoying to haul out and take inventory of but other wise it was a rather unmemorable day at work.

Zim was walking home from the grocery store with a ton of sugary goods in tow. Humming a tune that was stuck in his head. He rounded a corner to an alleyway to get home quicker. He hated the Nevadan sun scorching on his face but on cloudy days like this with a slight chance of precipitation it was more than welcomed. Zim moved here after he was told by the tallest the world shaking news that his assignment was just a way to get him off their backs. As he was heading down the alley he caught slight movement in the shadows. He turned to see it but there was nothing there. “Odd.” Zim thought continuing to stare at the area where he thought he saw something. Zim shrugged it off concluding that it was probably a cat and continued on his way. But little did Zim know of that a little hovering camera was following him all the way home.

Zim was exhausted and he needed to recharge badly. So he went straight to his pod seeking the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. Ripping the clothing on his body of of him and settling into the pod and aligning his back with the wires protruding from it so recharge could happen and with that he laid down and immediately passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark and full of tech human or otherwise. There was a conference table in the middle of it with several desk chairs surrounding it. But only on the far end was the man you were looking for. “You and your obsession with looking ominous. I swear you're going to blind yourself since you refuse to work in lit rooms.” You smile at the man as he jumped up in surprise. He must of fallen asleep again, the only upside to staying in the dark you suppose. “No it will not,” He deadpanned.” So are you only here to belittle me do ya have the report i asked for?” He questioned you while straightening his suit. You nod your head and pass him a file in your hand. “Subject 8192006 is still unaware of us. And still has not made a move,” You state. “So we should take the opportunity while we still can. He can be completely unable to prepare for us still! The chances of this staying the way it is are highly unlikely. We must capture him now.” you reason. He took a brief glimpse of the file and nodded “Yes,” he spoke”but we should get the only guy who dealt with the subject’s species. He shall be helpful in breaking him in.” He moved towards the door and as he was about to leave the man stops. He turns towards you and said “So if ya don’t mind I have a very important call to make. Get back to your division and do your usual routes. Though keep this little chat between us a secret the lab crew won’t like the fact he’s coming over.” Then he left the room and you behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim grumbled as he left his work on his way home. The new guy was being way too friendly with him in his opinion. “Like who the FUCK did the casual ass grab and was not a creep coming on to you. He Would be losing a limb next time he tries that bullshit again.” Zim thought to himself as he stormed down an alleyway in sheer rage looking to get home as quickly as possible. But as He turned down the alleyway he saw five men in all black clothing with guns and a black van. “Shit,” Zim murmured at the sight. “Hello Zim,” one said “we are here to take you in for interrogation. We mean you no harm but if you decide to run…” Zim didn’t hear the rest for he turned heel and ran down the street screeching. “...we will use force to detain you.” the speaker finished slowly like he was surprised that this happened. Turning towards his crew he said, “Well, it looks like he is not the best listener. Gabby, Steven, and Roddy chase him by foot. Willow, you and me will pursue by vehicle.” They all salute him and ran off into their intended direction. “Today just got a lot more fun.” the speaker grinned maniacally and started to the van.

Zim had a good 20ft lead on the human stench in black but they were gaining speed do to their long legs. Curse Irken’s natural shortness. Zim quickly rounded corner into another alley this one lead to the police station were Zim could hang around until the pursuers left so he could call GIR. The only problem is there was a huge chain link fence in front of him and it would take forever for Zim to climb it and Zim had no such time. He panicked and decided to risk the Stink in black to see his metal spider like legs in his PAK to climb it faster than his tiny nonmetal legs could. As he was ripping his clothes with the needle sharp legs on his back the humans ran around the corner they were struck in awe at how such a tiny thing could hold such gigantic legs. Zim took this moment to knock on of them down with a leg and hopefully knocking them out. But this seems to bring the other two back to reality and one grabbed for a taser on her belt and shoot it at Zim’s legs. 

This was not good for Zim at all though. The electric shot through his whole body was amplified since most of his skeleton was metal. It felt like his whole body was being burned from the inside out. Electricity pulsated throughout his body until the little darts fell off him. Zim let a blood curdling scream of agony as he collapsed onto the ground.Some of him was singed and sparks were shooting off his body but he was still somewhat concese. As Zim grounded in pain the one who shot him walked towards him and Zim tried to shuffle away but he was in to much pain to go anywhere. Defenceless and terrified the once mighty Irken was lifted up by his neck. Zim struggled against his attacker but being to weak at the moment he could not. As he was about to pass out he saw the black van enter the alley. “Well today just keeps getting better” Zim thought finally passing out.


End file.
